Generally, washing machines are electric home appliances that are widely used at home. The washing machines are machines that remove contaminants from laundry, such as clothes or bedclothes, using emulsification of detergent, friction of washing water motion generated by the rotation, and impact applied to the laundry.
Washing machines are classified into a pulsator type washing machine, a drum of which is mounted in a vertical direction, and a drum type washing machine, the drum of which is mounted in a horizontal direction.
Normally, a washing operation is a course of supplying detergent and washing water to laundry to be washed such that contaminants can be removed from the laundry by a chemical action of the detergent contained in the washing water and a physical action of a drum.
A rinsing operation is a course of supplying washing water containing no detergent therein such that the detergent and contaminants can be rinsed out of the laundry, and a spin-drying operation is a course of rotating a washing tub at high speed, after the rinsing operation is completed, such that moisture can be removed from the laundry.
In recent years, a so-called well-being culture has been popularized according to the improvement in the standard of living. As a result, demands for a health-oriented life style, in which health is considered the most important, are being increased.
It is natural that washing machines reflect such cultural change or such demands of consumers.